Random Acts of Silence
Random Acts of Silence is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the nineteenth of Internet season 3, and the seventy-third overall. HTF's Episode Description Don’t forget to be quiet in the library. When Flippy is the librarian, it might save your life. Plot At the library, Nutty whispers something to Sniffles and they both laugh. The librarian, Flippy, hushes them. Mime walks in and drags a chair, and the noise alerts Flippy. He appears in front of Mime and takes away the chair, replacing it with another chair with wheels. Just as Flippy gets back to his work, Mime makes more noise by making the chair squeak and creak by screwing with the height lever. Flippy walks back and replaces the chair with a row of books, much to Mime's dismay. Mime disturbs the bear once more by sharpening a pencil. Tapping his shoulder, Flippy pulls out a machete. He uses it to quietly sharpen the pencil and then returns it to Mime. Meanwhile, Sniffles and Nutty try sneaking out of a door. They accidentally activate the fire alarm, which causes Flippy to flip out and turn into Fliqpy. Fliqpy appears behind Sniffles and impales him through the eyes with two pencils, then he knocks out Nutty with a book, and the screen fades black. Nutty awakes to find himself on a table, with his arm in a pencil sharpener. Fliqpy shreds Nutty to death and then walks off to find another victim. Mime walks in, carrying some papers, then sees the reminds Flaky to remain quiet in a library...]] horror. Before he could get away, Fliqpy grabs hold of him. Using one of his papers, he puts a paper cut on Mime's eye. Mime backs up on the wheeled chair and Fliqpy kicks it as it spins around, using his machete, Flippy skins Mime as the chair spins. Flaky is then seen checking out a book in the library. Fliqpy stamps blood on it using Nutty's arm and chuckles evilly. As the episode ends, he gives one final "Shh". Moral "There are times when silence has the loudest noise." Deaths #Fliqpy rams two pencils from behind Sniffles' head, penetrating them through his eyes. #Nutty is shredded to death through a pencil sharpener by Fliqpy. #Fliqpy uses a machete to slice off all of Mime's skin. (confirmed by Warren Graff) Injuries #Nutty is knocked out when Fliqpy throws a book at his face. #Mime gets a paper cut on his eye. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''3 *Total Rate: 40% Destruction #Marks are left in the floor when Mime drags his chair (Though they disappear later). #The lenses in Sniffles' glasses are busted by two pencils. #Mime's shirt is sliced away by Flippy's knife. Goofs #Mime has more of a starring role. #Nutty's lazy eye changes places only once. #Nutty's candy changes places twice. #The design on Flippy's beret changes several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #Flippy's pupil overlaps his eyelid a few times. #When Mime was dragging the chair on the floor, the chair left marks on the floor. When Flippy confiscated the chair, the marks on the floor are gone. #If one pays close attention, when Flippy grabs the chair from Mime, he does so from each side meaning that when he pulled the chair to him, it would have had to literally go through Mime's body. #The pencil sharpener did not appear on Mime's desk until later. Though it is possible that was another desk he moved to. #Normally, Flippy would have flipped-out while holding the machete. Though this may show he has learned to somewhat control his flip-outs (or that using a machete to sharpen wood somehow does not remind him of war). #At the beginning, Sniffles' pocket protector was on the left side of his chest but when he and Nutty try to leave, it's on the right. #When Fliqpy appears next to Sniffles, his beret doesn't fall off his head. #When Nutty's dead body is shown his eyeball has a pac-man pupil on it. #When Fliqpy skins Mime with his machete, his machete stays completely clean. #Mime's shirt simply disappears when he is skinned. His shirt should have at least been shredded to pieces. #Fliqpy impaled Sniffles right through the center of his pupils, yet at the ending, Sniffles' eyeball's pupil is visible. #Kenn Navarro isn't listed in the credits for voicing Flippy. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:2012 Episodes Category:Indoor Episodes Category:Job Episodes Category:More Focus Category:No Primary Characters Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths